Stoneflame
Stoneflame is a fluffy gray tomRevealed on the IRC, September 18th, 2010 with dark blue eyes. History :Stonekit is born to Snowfrost in ThunderClan, along with his brother, Bramblekit. He later sees Blossom and he has a crush on her. He is sad when she leaves. He starts to like playing with Ivykit and Rabbitkit. :Stonekit later introduces Rabbitkit to some other kits, Amberkit, Whitekit, and Fallenkit. They play a big game of tag and Bramblekit later joins. :That night, Rabbitkit is watching the stars and Stonekit comes over and says there's a better place to see the stars. He takes her to a rock overhang in the camp and they watch the stars from on top of it. Stonekit tells her about StarClan and Rabbitkit seems to think it is just a weird story. :Stonepaw is later seen hanging out with Rabbitkit and playing with her. He takes her into the forest often. :He later gets greencough when the desease spreads through camp. :He soon recoveres. :Stonepaw becomes a warrior, Stoneflame. He is sad because he wasn't able to train alongside Rabbitpaw, who has just become an apprentice. :He goes herbs collecting with Iceshine, and they are attacked by badgers, he gets serious wounds, but Iceshine doesn't. :He gets better and when followed Birdwing out of camp, he meets Lucy, a rogue kit who is from BloodClan. He takes care of the small kit with Rabbitpaw. :Stoneflame is very excited when Rabbitpaw earns her warrior name; Rabbitspring. :He goes hunting with Rabbitspring and are about to go back when he asks her what is wrong when she is walking silently, she meows she wants to spend more time with him, he is very happy and feels warm and the two go on a walk down to the lake, where they sit together and watch the sunset, he feels perfectly happy. :Stoneflame gets his first apprentice, Barleypaw. :When Rabbitspring hears he was hurt badly when the rogues attacked the camp, she is very worried. He tells her he is fine and asks if she wants to watch the sunset, she agrees and they go down to watch. He ends up telling her he cares a lot about her so much he may love the gray-brown she-cat. She is stunned and doesn't say anything, he is saddened by this and walks towards camp. She calls him back and says she likes him back. He asks if she will be with him as her mate and she is stunned, and after a moment of thought decides she loves him back, the two become mates. They stargaze after like they did when they were younger. Image Gallery Family Members Mate: :Rabbitspring:Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 27th, 2010 Living Mother: :Snowfrost: Living Father: :Oakflame: Living Brother: :Bramblestrike: Living Half Sister: :Brookstep: Living Uncle: :Robin: Living Nephew: :Batkit:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living Nieces: :Goldenkit:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living :Eveningkit:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living References and Citations References and Citations Category:Tom Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Character Category:Moon's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Warrior